1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive fuel systems. More specifically, the invention relates to detecting a problem with a fuel injection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing fuel systems are not capable of detecting problems that may render the system unable to achieve a desired pressure in the fuel rail of an engine. The inability of the system to reach the desired fuel pressure may result in, for example, decreased engine performance, efficiency, and reliability. One cause of such a problem may be an obstructed fuel filter located between the fuel pump and the fuel rail. Another cause may be a weakening, or imminent failure, of the fuel pump. In both cases, the pressure in the fuel rail will be reduced, resulting in the above mentioned decreased engine characteristics.